Will the House of cards fall down?
by Azurey Skies
Summary: The House of Spades has been the center of attention lately, it highly involves around the King of Diamonds  France , King of Spades  America , and the Queen of Spades  fem!England/ UK . Will the House of Cards fall? More information inside.
1. The House of Spades

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**And yet I bring you another Fem!England fanfic. -_- I'm so sorry if the only Male England one I'm giving to you guys is RussiaxEngland. And yes again, USUK [ my otp for Hetalia]. And again Hetalia..because school isn't letting me watch 30 min anime, and I really just can't mess with OHSHC and other animes at the moment. This fanfic has been inspired the Hetalia deck from the art book "Arte Stella". Just for those who haven't seen it the face cards are:**

**Hearts: (red)Diamonds: (yellow)Clubs: (Green)Spades: (Blue)**

**Queen:JapanQueen: LichtensteinQueen: HungaryQueen: England/Britain**

**King:GermanyKing: FranceKing: RussiaKing: America**

**Knave/Jack: ItalyKnave/Jack: SwitzerlandKnave/Jack: AustriaKnave/Jack: China**

**The setting: Suits Palace; basically this gigantic palace where the four kingdoms touch. the North wing has the House of Diamonds; where all of those in the diamond suit lives. East wing is the House of Hearts; basically where the suit of Heart lives. South wing is has the House of Clubs/Clovers; whoever lives in this wing is in the Clover/Club suit. Finally to the West wing is the House of Spades; where all of those in the suit of Spades lives. In the middle is the Suits' Palace. This is the place where all four suits meet up to discuss issues with each other and sometimes hearing of trials. THIS IS ALL FICTION. **

**note: The beginning may be confusing, but it should make sense as the story go on. No, this will not be as long as "Dreams", the story and chapters will be a lot shorter, and I'm sorry for that. I do not know how long this story will be. **

* * *

><p>Alice slammed her office door shut. She cussed and muttered incoherent words.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL" she said out loud as she pulled her ash blonde hair. Lately, the House of Spades has been the center of attention and drama. She fell onto her chair, as she ignored the tears running down her face. She bit her bottom lip. She tried to ignore the current events. She and her husband, The King of Spades, just got into another argument. The argument was about personal affairs, and sadly when 'personal' affairs is the subject, it is a specific and special subject about the King of Diamonds. The issue? The King of Diamonds relationship with the Queen of Spades. Honestly, if Alfred gave Alice the time to explain, they wouldn't be mad at each other, nor would they be disappointed in each other. Alice closed her eyes as she remembered Alfred walking away when he saw what happened.

"DAMMIT IT ALL!" she said as she grabbed a stack of paper and threw it to the ground. She buried her face into her hands. "What the hell" she said as she finally began to sob. Currently, The House of Spades, the official palace of the Kingdom of Spades has been under great tension and attention. Lately the past managed to wedge itself between the Queen of Spades, her husband, the King of Spades, and well her childhood friend and enemy, the King of Diamonds. She looked at her floor. Usually you would see beautiful navy blue marble tiles making patterns with white marble ties, each corner having a small spade to represent her country. This time, when Alice looked at the ground, she broke down crying. White paper everywhere, tea stains on the floor, broken glass. The littered floor reminded her of herself, dirty, messy, and just plain insightful. Alice shook her head and buried her face into her arms.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked through the bottom halls of the House of Spades. The bottom hall of the House of Spades contained beautiful glass windows filled with intricate designs. The walls were bare, but where it met the roof lay a gold and blue border. The usual calm scenery the place offers didn't seem to calm the King down. His hands formed a fist and he punched the wall as he turned. Yao, the Jack of Spades, saw him.<p>

"What's going on aru?" he asked as he approached the King of Spades.

"queen" Alfred said as he kept walking. China sighed as he watched America walk away.

"Not again" he said. The Jack of Spades had been hand picked by the previous Queen, and well he is older than the Queen and King. Yao shook his head as he watched the King of Spades walk out of the House of Palace. He sighed as he sensed the impending attention going towards the House of Spades.

* * *

><p>Alice buried her head into her arms as she tried to get some needed sleep. She looked at the clock and found that it's six, time for dinner. In the Suits Palace, the court, meaning all of those who are assigned a card (from Ace to King for each deck) usually eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together. The food is usually cooked by one of the Houses, each night changing, and on some nights, up to three Houses can prepare food. The evening table was usually filled with heavy food and alcohols, but for the children's sake, they added water and sake approved for children. The table in dinner time was also e place of socializing, that means being friendly. With the current drama between the King of Spades and the King of Diamonds, the table would be nothing but a battle field of bitter words. Alice listened to the clock chime until it stopped. Alice let out a frustrated groan, she doesn't want to attend at all. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.<p>

"BUGGER OFF" Alice screamed as she tried to go back to sleep.

"It's Kiku" the person said behind the door. Alice sighed and took a peek through the lock hole. Yeahp, the Queen of Hearts, Japan aka, Kiku was standing front of her private quarters. Alice sighed but she didn't open the door. The Japanese man laughed and said "Don't worry I'm alone" Alice then opened the door, she stood by it and let the Japanese man enter. The man was wearing his usual apparel. A red kimono, with a red Haori that had an intricate design. He had a small rose on his hair, Alice smiled. The House of Hearts has the most beautiful roses, they always do...and the rose must've come from Italy...the Knave of Hearts really liked messing with people's hair. Alice looked at her friends and then looked at her messy room.

"I'm not going to the dinner, I'm not hungry and-"

" What happened today? The House of Spades is the talk again" he said, interrupting the ash blonde. Alice sighed and shook her head. It hasn't even been a day and it seemed like the story had spread like the plague.

"You Hearts must be soo happy hm?" she asked and she sat on her chair. "I mean after all...Human hearts are being pulled in this current 'drama'" she mused. She then turned to Kiku. "Personally I'm just really tired, and I will deal with the after math tomorrow-"

"Did you kiss the King of Diamonds?" Japan asked. He really didn't want to ask Alice, just by looking at her could tell you that the Queen of Spades had been staying up late and that she is excessively fatigued. Japan was getting ready for a mental breakdown, but then Alice broke out into laughter, "me? kiss the King of Diamonds? thats the worst idea she has ever heard of." she said laughing.

" Yeah, sure because I like Francis" she mused. She then looked at Japan. "No. why would I kiss that frog?" she said looking upset. "He just caught me off guard!" she exclaimed. Japan stood next to her and hugged her. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead, all the Queen of Spades could do was hug the Queen of Hearts.. He hugged back, trying to soothe the sobbing queen. That's when they heard the door slam shut. Japan looked at the door and then looked at Alice.

"I'll tell them that your feeling a little ill and you need your rest, to make it believable, I'll send someone to bring you soup" he said. Alice smiled and nodded, as she opened the door, she couldn't help but spot a certain purple string on the ground. She walked towards it and picked it. She sighed and looked to her left.

"Alfred" she muttered. With that Alice locked herself into her private quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading, all reviews comments are welcome. **

.


	2. The 'Tainted' Queen of Spades

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**I will personally glomp Lilac() for giving me the tip. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors, I am usually half asleep as I type and edit this (curse you school work). This chapter may still be a little bit confusing, but the next chapter should be able to clear things up. If anyone wants to guess what's going on, pm me. There is an OC here, a small child (you'll meet him! xD) and America maybe a bit out of character in the end.**

**For those who forgot:**

**Queen of Spades: Alice (fem!UK/England)**

**King of Spades: Alfred (America)**

**Queen of Hearts: Kiku (Japan)**

**King of Diamonds: Francis (France)**

**King of Clubs: Ivan (Russia)**

* * *

><p>When Alice woke up the next day, she found a small bundle next to her. She lifted her blanket and saw the Ace of Spades, her son. She looked at him and he looked at her. She frowned a bit as his hair color was his father's. She couldn't bear herself to touch her King again, not after the news she heard. She then sighed and began to comb her child's hair. Suddenly, he reached up to touch her face and he excitedly said "Mama!" Alice smiled and hugged the little boy.<p>

"Ace" she said. "How'd you get here? My room is locked, and why did daddy let you out of your room?" she asked. Alice swore that she told Alfred to not ever let the small child wonder around the House of Spades, after all, the child does know where the keys to the main door are..he could possibly wander around the whole Suit's Palace if he wanted to. Ace looked at her.

"Daddy is mad at mommy" he said. Alice couldn't ignore her son, He looks exactly like his father, except for the hair color, but he does have a Nantucket and the same expression. She looked at what her son was wearing, a blue pajamas with spade prints on the bottom of the pants, on the collar, and the sleeves. She then looked into his green eyes, the only part that shows that she influence his genes.

"Yes, I know he's mad" Alice said. "Now how did you get into my room?" she asked. Ace looked at her.

"Well you didn't hear me cry because you were sleeping here…so daddy got me, asked me what was wrong, and I told him! I had a bad feeling that you weren't feeling well so I told that I wanted to sleep next to mommy. So daddy picked me up, carried me out of my room and went here."

"How did you get inside? I locked the door" Alice sighed, she regretted not sleeping in the same room as her husband. she personally likes the Master bedroom because it was close to the nursery. In the past four years it was a nightly routine for Alice to force her husband back to bed, get his rest and sleep, in return for his cooperation, Alice would tend to their child's needs. Alice sighed, she worried for her King, he must be very tired and sleepy, how can he make his people happy if he's sleepy? Alice always made sure her King had enough of sleep so that he can make wise decisions..not half ass decision because of sleepiness. Alice wanted to throw herself into his arms and ask for forgiveness. She wanted to grab her child, run around the Suit's Palace in her nightgown and find Alfred and apologize. At the same time, her mind constantly reminded her of how tainted she is.

" Daddy has the keys to every room remember?" The little spades said, breaking Alice's chain of thoughts. Alice sighed, she completely forgot. The King in each suit has keys to every room in their House/ Castle. EVERY ROOM. With no exceptions. it's a room? He has the keys to it. Of course, he can only invade those room within the right reasons, and the Queen, Ace and Jack decides on that matter, sometimes Jokers would be thrown in the mix of judges too. Alice brushed her thoughts aside.

"Is that all that happened?" she asked. The little boy shook his head.

"When we arrived here, we found you all sweating and breathing heavy, first Daddy thought that you were sleeping with someone else before we came…Then he checked your forehead and figured that you got a fever… He let me sleep next to you while he sat on a chair and held your hand through out the night. Mama..you were breaking out in sweats and your breath was uneven…it was scaring daddy…and me too.." the little child said. "Daddy stayed by your side for the whole night mama! He sat there on the chair and held your hand, but he still looked mad... and what did Daddy mean by 'sleeping with someone else'?" Alice hugged her child. She then looked at the side of bed, sure enough, there was a chair. Alice grabbed the blanket that was close to it, she brought it up to her face and inhaled the scent. All she could smell was the faint scent of Coffee. Alice sighed, she then dropped the blanket and buried her face into her hands. The small child sat in front of her and move his mother's hand away to see her face. He then hugged his mom around her neck and said quietly. "Will everything be okay mama? Is daddy the one making you cry? I mean daddy is mad at you..." he asked.

"I know, I know." she said. "I know that _daddy _is mad at me right now, don't worry, it'll be fine" she said. The small child looked at his mother and hugged her around the neck one more time until he puled away from her. The little boy sat up and hopped off the bed.

"I have to go mommy! The Queen of Hearts said he'd teach me something called 'origami'!" Before the child could go, Alfred had entered the room, next to him was the Queen of Hearts.

"Ace!" Alfred said, "Look who's here!"

" Kiku!" The little child yelled as he ran up to the Queen of Hearts. Kiku kneeled down and caught the small child. "I'm sorry y-y-your highness, but as you can s-s-see, I'm not properly dressed to see you right n-n-now...would-d it be a hor-r-rible thing to ask of you to w-w-wait for m-me?" Ace asked. Kiku looked over at Alice.

" I see you've thought him some manners?" he asked smiling. "Keep it up Alice and you will have a little gentleman" he said. He then looked at the child. "Ace you don't need to call me any honorifics, I am a friend right? no need in calling 'your highness'" Kiku said as he took the child's hand. "Go ahead, I'll wait in the foyer, go get change" he said.

As soon as Kiku and Ace got out of the scene, Alfred looked at the Queen. Alice stared back. every inch of her body wanted to get up, jump off the bed and land in his arms, but, at the same time, her mind screamed out how her actions would hurt the King. 'Would the King really want to be touch by such a dirty little thing?' her mind asked her. Alice bit the bottom of her lip. She looked at the King, her husband, her lover. He was standing in front of her, wearing a frown, his arms crossed at his chest. He stared at her with blank eyes.

"I'm sorry I intruded your personal space.. Jr. just wanted to see you" he said, breaking the deadly silence between them. "The whole court was asleep, so I really couldn't consult anyone, to 'invade' your private room I mean" he said. Alice nodded.

"It's fine the court trusts you and your judgment, I trust you and your judgment, I mean the only ones that can be questioned about being trusted is the _King of Diamonds_ and King of Clubs" she said as she slowly sit up. She could feel the pain everywhere in her body.

"even though your bed ridden you still manage to mention him" Alfred said bitterly. Alice looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Alice watched as she saw Alfred's expression from reserved to hurt. She could see it, how much pain it brings when she mentions the King of Diamonds. He began to scratch the back of his head.

"Nothing. I will send for your breakfast, lunch and dinner, you know you can call me when you need something." Alfred said as he left the room. Alice watched him walk away. 'get up' her mind told her. 'get up and hugged him' her mind told her. While that voice was playing, another began to talk in her head. 'You think he would want you to touch him?' the voice asked. 'can't you tell? He's disgusted at you. completely disgusted at you. He can't even look at you in the eyes.'

Alfred left the Queen's private quarters and took the longest walk to the dining hall. He didn't care, it was breakfast time, the Suits of Diamond is cooking it. After what happened yesterday, Alfred knew that he doesn't want to do business with the King of Diamonds. He also began to worry about Alice. She was the Queen of Spades by birth, and he just happens to be someone that stood out in the crowd and married into the role of King. Alfred sighed. If news about the Queen of Spades getting sick and her unknown affairs gets out to public, Alfred may have his already filled hands, full. 'You can lose her you know' he said to himself. Yes, if the Kingdom of Spades finds out about how their Queen is unhappy and miserable, they can force a divorce for Alice and Alfred. Alfred punched the wall as he thought about it, he bit down on his jaw as he felt tears running down his cheeks. "I'm losing her" he said as he fell down to his knees. "I'm losing her" he repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please leave commentreview. All comments/ reviews are welcome. confusions? pm me. Thank you so much!**


	3. The curiosity of a child

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**thank you to those who commented, are following, favorite(d) and are reading this. Excuse the grammatical errors. **

**n/a most of the cards before the Knave/ Jack are any countries, so from Ace (1)-10 I'll just assign a country. **

* * *

><p>Alice sat on her bed in her private quarters, she looked at the clock, ten forty. She sighed heavily, that is until she heard someone entering her room. She looked up and saw that it was one of the Jokers, Gilbert. Alice smiled, she and Gilbert had grown up together, and she's fond of him. Why is she fond of him? Because, she was seven when it was announced that she will be the next queen of Spades, since then everyone around her stopped treating her like she was just any other citizen, but they began to say 'your highness', 'my lady', they stopped playing games with her and instead, made her study. But not Gilbert. From arguing to brawling, Gilbert just kept messing with her even after the announcement.<p>

"Hey, I heard about you and Alfred. Why are you two arguing again?" he asked smirking. Alice snapped out of her daze and looked at the Joker in front of her. There's two jokers, Gilbert, and Alice's little brother, Peter. Alice looked at what Gilbert wore, the usual. Red shirt, covered by a black jacket, which has red marks on the sleeves (depicting a red tail) and on the back is a person's shadow cast in red. He wore black pants and red shoes.

"Shut up Gilbert" she said. Prussia held up his hands in mock surrender, he walked towards Alice.

"Hey if we're having a divorce on our way, I'd defend you" he said. Alice sighed and grabbed the nearest thing close to her, which would be a pillow. She then threw it to Gilbert (which he ducked to dodge)

"Shut up, no one is getting a divorce" she said. "I just have to clear up the misunderstanding with me and Alfred-"

"You know, Queens and Kings for each suits don't need to be married to rule their kingdom you know, it's just a title." Prussia said. Alice sighed.

"It's not a title to me. It's not like for my people either, they believe that a King and Queen should rule together in equal power and unity, and well they see a marriage as something that would do just about that:" Alice muttered. "If you're my King, you're my king." she said firmly. Gilbert then looked at her. "the citizens of Spades actually want their King and Queen to be married"

"Listen, I'll talk to Francis about his actions okay? You can take care of your husband" Prussia said as he left the room. He then opened the door and popped his head in and looked back at her. "You know, Peter may not show it, but he's worried about you.." he whispered. "You should call him sometime, visit him or something...Just because he likes Sweden and Finland more doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you.."

"excuse me?" Alice asked. Gilbert shook his head. "Nothing, just expect some visitors later okay?" he said.

* * *

><p>Ace sits on the table in the Hearts Palace. He like this place, its filled with red roses and beautiful red drapes. The walls were decorated with beautiful painting, done by the Knave of Hearts, and it had beautiful glass windows.<p>

"Honda-san" he began. Kiku looked up from the paper he was folding.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are you married to Ludwig?" he asked. Kiku looked at the child, apparently, he was lost.

"Excuse me?" Japan said. "Mind repeating that?" he asked. The child nodded.

"are you married to the King of Hearts?" Ace asked. Japan looked at him.

"No, I'm not married to him" he said. He stared at the blonde.

"Then why is he king? Aren't you born with the Title as the Queen of Hearts? For Ludwig to be a King..wouldn't he have to marry you?" the child asked. Kiku was surprised, how could a mere four year old say all of that? Nonetheless, how can a mere four year old understand the terms of marriage and the 'royal' court?

"Well.." Kiku started as he continued folding the paper. "Here in our kingdoms.. King, Queen, Jack, and Ace is more of a title"

"a title?"

"Yes, a title." Kiku said. "Some Titles requires marriage, others don't" Kiku said. "Here in our Kingdoms, marriage isn't really the main things that gives them the title of 'King', 'Queen', 'Jack' and all of those other deck positions. As you know, each kingdom has thirteen representatives and the two Jokers." The little child nodded.

"of course!" he said as he kept folding the paper. "Can you tell me more details?" he asked. Kiku looked at the child. Not only has this child been a product of a rare marriage of two leaders, but he is also the Ace of Spades, if not the King, the most powerful card in the whole suit. Kiku eyed the child. He was wearing a white button up shirt, wearing a dark purple vest with a mark of spades on where a pocket is suppose to be. He was wearing blue shorts and brown shoes, his blue coat is hanging on the chair.

"It's more on what the citizens feel, first an official, anyone on the deck of the suit can propose someone…if the citizens does agree, then the nominee gets checked by the court itself, making sure they are fit for the job. If the citizens goes against the nominee, then they usually won't get the place." Kiku said. " that's usually how it is in each Kingdom."

"So was mommy hand picked?" Ace asked. "Your mom, Alice… is one of those rare children that are born into titles….and well it happens to be that the Queen of Spades is very well treasured in your Kingdom." Kiku said.

"So you mean Daddy really didn't need to marry mommy to get the title 'King of Spades'?" The child asked. Kiku looked at him.

"Technically, no, but Alice grew up in an environment where the Queen and King were married and raised their child together… now that I think about it, the Kingdom of Spades has the most number of marriages within the court in any of the four kingdoms' history"Kiku stared at the child. Ace kept folding the paper, he then put it down and looked at Kiku.

"What if the person nominated does get the position….but what if they did something to upset the people, then what happens?" he asked. Kiku stared at the child.

"Well…that depends on what ever crime they did. But if the people are unsatisfied with an official, they can protest and well, if the court can prove why the official should stay and persuade the citizens, then they can stay…"Kiku said as he got another piece of paper. "But if the citizens just want to get the official off, then they have to find another official"

"What happens when we get fired from our positions?" Ace asked.

"nothing really, we just go back to our lives before we became officials" Kiku said.

"Why are you suddenly asking all of this?" Kiku asked.

"No reason" The child said. Kiku looked at the child. He had Alfred's wheat gold hair, Alice's green eyes…and most all he inherited both of his parents dangerous curiosity….or their dangerous way of finding things out. The child smiled and held up his creation.

"Look Kiku! A crane!" he exclaimed. Kiku forced a smile on his face.

'What is going on in the House of Spades?' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you! please leave a commentreview.**


	4. A bird carrying a 'present'

**disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Thank you so much for those who are reading, following, favorite(d) and reviewing! You guys are awesome! and pardon the grammar. **

**Queen of Heart:Japan/ Kiku**

**King of Spades: America/ Alfred**

**Queen of Spades: England/UK/ Alice**

**Knave of Spades: China/ Yao**

**King of Diamonds: France/ Francis**

**King of Clubs: Russia/Ivan**

**Queen of Clubs: Hungary/ Elizabeta**

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Kiku finally found the King of Spades, he was chatting with the Queen of Clubs, Hungary. The Queen of Clubs wore a green dress with black prints of the Clubs on the bottom. Kiku observed the two until Elizabeta's laugh broke him out of his thoughts. Kiku already dropped off the small Spade child to the Palace of Spades, much to his relief, Alice was asleep, getting her much needed rest. As soon as Hungary left, Kiku approached the Alfred.<p>

"Alfred we need to talk-"

"If it's about Alice and Francis, I don't want to hear it" he said as he began to walk. Kiku followed him and talked.

"It's about Alice…and you" Kiku said. Alfred looked at him. "Ace.." Japan started, at the mention of his son's name, America stopped and gave his undivided attention to Kiku. "He was asking me about all of these questions about marriage and the titles of our kingdoms… Alfred, what is going on in the Kingdom of Spades?" Japan asked. Alfred looked away. He then looked at Japan and then at his pocket watch, which you guessed it, was in shape of spades.

"I rather not talk about it here, I'd feel more secure if I tell you in my private quarters back in the House of Spades." he said. Before he left, Japan grabbed his arm.

" Will this affect the whole court?" Japan asked. America looked at him. He shrugged.

"Depending on what happens to me and Alice" Alfred said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Alice sat up in her room. A servant then came in the room and informed her of Kiku's visit. She sighed, she could not sleep, not at all. Every time she sleeps, she could feel hands on her. She would snap herself awake, scream for assistance, and hope that it would be her King of Spades that would go through the doors and cradle her in his arms. To her disappointment, he wouldn't go to her room, no he's too mad at her. Alice held back tears, and forced herself to stand up and look out her window. Alice hated herself. As she looked outside, she saw a view of her Kingdom, the Kingdom of Spades. She sighed. She knew her King wouldn't be home till she's asleep, with her being ill, he has to do all the work… back in the Suits Palace. The bright sunlight blinded her, she looked down on the grounds and watched her people. She sighed. She then put her left hand on her stomach. As she did she felt hands on her shoulders, she shudders, but when she looks back, no one was there. She then sighed. A tainted queen in the pure castle of Spades.<p>

Kiku looked at Alfred as they walked. The usual happy, cheerful King of Spades was silent. Alfred kept walking until they reached the foyer, there he headed towards the West Wing, where the House of Spades lies. He took out his key and opened the gigantic blue and white marble door. He opened it. Kiku was amazed. He may have gone to the Spade Palace numerous times, but the way Alice had designed the foyer was always breathtaking. Beautiful Lily of the Valleys were in white vases, each had a small intricate spade. The floor had a rose compass, each major direction having a certain suit. The stairs where adorned with beautiful linings, the curtains were a beautiful shade of navy blue. The Spade Palace was very tranquil. A maid then run up to them and bowed.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to you as soon possible your royal highnesses, but things have been indeed busy and-"

"It's okay" Alfred said as he cut her off. "How's Ace?"

"He's taking his nap"

"How's the queen?" Alfred asked. Kiku looked at him, Alfred looked mad. The maid looked up the stairs and then at Alfred.

"Well, she's been bed ridden, and we've been sending her food..sadly she wouldn't eat it…the teas and sweets she usually have is being prepared for her afternoon tea and well she just told us that she was going to take a bath.."

"Thank you, that's good enough" Alfred said dismissing himself and Kiku, he lead Kiku to Ace's room. The small child's room was unique, it didn't carry the same dark navy blue walls the House of spade had. Instead, it had softer blue, one wall had animal plush against it, the opposing wall had a chalk board. By the chalkboard, were a bunch of art supplies, a child size easel, a small table fit for two children to play at, a box full of crayons, a bookshelf filled with fairytale books and on the wall hang a picture. Kiku looked around the room. Again he was impress by Alice's design. He remembered how The Kingdom of Spades is ran, the King mainly deals with the business, while the Queen is in charge of taking care of everything else, from her husband's welfare to the citizen hearings. Kiku walked around the room, he found the cranes that the child made earlier in the day on the small table by the chalkboard. Kiku smiled as he saw the pictures that the small child drew. Kiku looked across and found that a portion of the wall was covered by a rich dark blue curtain. He lifted the curtain up and saw a spectacular view of the Suits Palace. Kiku let the curtain cover the window and walked back to the small table by the chalkboard. He began to shift through the pile and his eyes widened when he saw a particular drawing. He looked at Alfred as he walked towards him.

Alfred was sitting on the edge of the bed of his child. He was combing his hair and watched as his chest fell and rise in steady beat. Alfred sighed as he looked at his child. He then looked at Kiku, the Queen of Hearts was making his way to him. He stared at Kiku, wondering about the piece of paper he held. Kiku handed him the piece. Alfred was not surprise, children are prone to draw what they feel like inside, they are also prone to draw things they see but they can't tell. He did that when Alice left.

The picture was very clear. It was him and Alice, but someone was holding onto Alice, a man in summer colors, Alice had her arm stretched out, reaching out for what atleast Alfred could interpret as their child. Alfred looked who was next to his child, it was him. In the picture, it shows Alfred holding on to his son, the whole court of Spades was behind him. Alfred looked at his child.

"What's going on Alfred? I grew up with Alice, she doesn't usually goes into 'hiding' without telling the court or sending someone over to clarify that she is sick. I need to know what happened. Ace has been asking me questions about the court, how you get appointed, how you get impeached and expelled, what life is after your service…" Kiku was interrupted by Alfred,

" He knows something's up" Alfred said. "He inherited his questioning from his mother…he's sharp just like her"

"Well she is known for her questioning in Court discussion, remember how she would often get into verbal wars with Francis and Ivan?" Alfred nodded. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Alice sat in the bathtub her hair was tied in a messy bun. She sank bank and let her hair down. She closed her eyes. She could see blue eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows together, she opened them and looked at the ceiling. The pure white ceiling gave Alice a heavy feeling. Alice sat up, hugged her knees up to her chest and leaned her head forward to her knees. She closed her eyes again. Blue. That's all she could see. She may have had to live in a blue house for her life. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling again. 'One, two, three' she counted in her mind. Alice sighed. "It's been three days" she said. She hugged one of her legs and sighed. "azure." she said out loud. " I need to see your azure eyes" she said. She dragged her left hand down to her abdomen. She shuddered as she felt a heart beat. Magic runs in Alice's family. She's sensitive to many things. Alice shivered as she felt another thump in her stomach. Tears began fall down in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes. All she could see was blue. Blue eyes staring at her.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Alice." Alfred began. He then looked at his little son and began combing his hair with his hand. "She's pregnant" he said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading! All comments reviews are welcome! Please leave a review/ comment. **


	5. The gift

**diclaimer:APH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

**Sorry for the late update. Many grammatical errors, this will be edited. I want to update you guys so yeah. _**

* * *

><p>Kiku looked at Alfred. The Queen of Spades is pregnant? Isn't that suppose to be good news? Wonderful news? For both the court and kingdom? "I don't get it…How can that be a bad news? How can the House of Spades disapprove of the child the Queen bares?" Kiku asked. Alfred looked at him.<p>

"Ace" He said. Kiku looked at him.

"What about Ace?" Alfred smiled.

"Tell me about what he inherit from who" he said. Kiku looked at the sleeping child.

"Well…He has your facial structure, Alice's green eyes, her hair color, your messy locks…both of your sharpness…What is your point here Alfred?"

"You can tell that he's my child right?" Alfred asked. Japan nodded.

"What are you-" Japan stopped himself as he finally realized Alfred's point. "Are you doubting your role as the infant's father?" Japan asked. Alfred nodded weakly. "Why?" Japan asked. Alfred laughed a little.

"the King of Diamonds" Alfred replied. Kiku looked at Alfred.

"What?" he asked.

Alfred then stood up, "I rather talk about it in my office, I mean I'm pretty sure Ace can pretend to sleep…I mean I did do that a lot when I was little" Alfred said.

* * *

><p>Alice sat in the bath tub. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she placed her head on her knee caps. She closed her eyes, but again, she could feel hands all over her. She shuddered. She then opened her eyes. She looked around, she saw the dark royal blue curtains lined with gray lines on the bottom. She looked at the marble tiles, each corner having a Spade connecting the four squares. She then stretched out her legs and lifted her foot up until it emerged from the all the bubbles, she then sighed. She closed her eyes. She could feel another heart beat inside her.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred opened the door to his office. Japan sat by the window that overlooked some parts of the town. The Kingdom of Spades is a really beautiful place…the blue stood for hope and peace….Kiku then looked at Alfred. It could also mean lonely and solitude.<p>

"What exactly happened?" Kiku asked. "What made you question the soon to be born child?" Kiku asked. "Also, how many months has it been?" Alfred smiled at him.

"You are asking too many questions at once" he mused. He sat down on his chair.

" I mean you already know their history right?" He asked. Kiku nodded.

"She and Francis practically grew up together…I mean they were born into their titles…"He said. Alfred nodded.

"And you know how I grew up right?" he asked.

"Yes, you were raised in the Kingdom of Spades…you also grew up with Alice…but then she was forced to move to the Suits' Palace. " Alfred nodded.

"Well you know how Alice's parents thought it would awesome for Francis to marry into the Kingdom of Spades and make Vash the King of Diamonds?" he asked. Kiku nodded.

"Of course, it made the King of Diamonds in the current time mad…almost waging war on Spades..saying that it was 'stealing an heir'" Kiku said laughing. Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, but you remember what happened to Alice right?"

" She was heart broken…she isolated herself…I didn't even see her back then…until you came along..somehow you brought her out of her hiding place" Kiku said smiling. Alfred smiled melancholically.

"Yeah" Alfred said. "What if that whole 'fling' between Alice and Francis never died?" Alfred asked. Kiku looked at him.

"You know Alice wouldn't marry anybody if she wasn't over Francis" Kiku said. "She made that clear" he said. Alfred nodded. Kiku looked at him.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked. Alfred sighed.

"When Lily and I were talking about business between our two kingdoms… We left Alice in the House of Diamonds…we opted for the garden in the Suit's Palace. I mean that was where Vash was.." He said. Japan nodded.

"Why did you leave her in the House of Diamonds in the first place?"

"Ace was with her..and well he was intrigued by the color yellow, so he made Alice run." he said, Kiku nodded. "So she went along with Yao to find Ace" he finished. Alfred then reached out and grabbed the photo frame on his desk.

" Yao later came into the Suits' garden a couple of minutes after me and Lily got there…and well he had Ace cradled in his arms. Apparently Ace was crying, so Yao gave me Ace and dismissed me, saying that he'll take care of the matter. So I did and I went back to the House of Spades, I settled my son onto his bed and asked him what's wrong. It took him some time to stop crying to talk. Finally he managed to say. 'Mommy is in danger….' I asked him how and all he could say was that he doesn't like the color Yellow. That's when I knew what he meant." Japan made him stop.

"Please let me try absorb this information…" he began. "Are you saying that Francis could be the father of the upcoming child?" he asked. Alfred nodded.

"Alice hasn't said anything about France 'knowing' her…" Alfred said.

"So you are saying that…?" Kiku asked.

"I mean we don't know yet…we have to wait until the child is born..even then Alice would be-" Alfred was interrupted by a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>To 'know' someone is basically rape. In the day far back, when they say "He <em>knew<em> her" it means that they did it. Of course, words have double meanings. BUT! Like Atticus says in "To Kill a Mockingbird" "Rape is carnal _knowledge_ of a person.." yeah. Please leave comments/ reviews. concerns? pm me.**


	6. The drawings of a child

**disclaimer: APH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**pardon the grammar. This will be edited as soon as my teachers stop giving me homework**

* * *

><p>Alfred and Kiku stopped conversing after they heard a scream. In an instant, Alfred got up, dropped the frame he was holding onto the desk and stormed out of his room. Kiku followed him. Kiku couldn't believe it, He hasn't heard Alice scream like that for years..the only time he heard scream like that was when…well, when Alice was forced to leave her small cottage house in the Kingdom of Spades. As they neared the destination, he saw a bunch of maids and servants rushing to the room. Alfred dismissed them and opened the door. It's his and Alice's room. He quickly rushed into the bathroom and found Alice holding her head on both sides with her hands. Her knees were up to her chest and she was shaking. Alfred rushed to her side and lifted her head up, making her eyes meet his. It seemed to work. As soon as she saw Alfred's azure eyes, she snapped out, and tears just fell out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck, drenching him with the soapy water.<p>

They then heard another scream, this time it was coming from Ace's room. Alice turned around, reached for the closest towel and tried to get up. Alfred stopped her by holding her against the bathtub by her shoulders. Alice stared at him.

"My King…you have to let me comfort the Ace" she said. Kiku flinched when Alice referred to Alfred as 'King', it shows how much distance she put herself away from him within the a matter of a day. He looked at Alfred, he had a pained expression.

"Please! Let me comfort the child!" Alice said. Kiku again flinched, Alice didn't say 'our child', Kiku looked at Alfred, this time his eyes met Alfred's. Kiku nodded and left the room, going towards the Ace's room.

Alfred managed to get Kiku to get out of the room, but still Alice persisted on standing up, covering herself with a towel and dressing up as fast as she can to try and comfort the child.

"Stop it will you?" he finally asked her, prevailing in keeping her in the tub. Alice looked at him.

"The chil-"

"OUR Child" Alfred said correcting her. "You're definitely the mother of Ace, and I'm definitely the father" he said. Alice looked at him in shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"before Alice could say anything else, she looked at Alfred's eyes. She looked down and tried to brush his hands off her shoulder. "Please leave me alone" she said.

"Alice, baby, talk to me please" Alfred said as he hugged her. He could feel Alice tense up in his embrace. "Alice baby, tell me what's wrong" Alfred pleaded. Alice buried her face into her hands.

"How can you touch me?" she asked. Alfred looked at her. "After what happened, how can you touch me?" she asked. "With what happened I broke so many codes, promises, bonds..oh my goodness Alfred, how can you touch me?" she asked. Alfred looked at his wife. Her usual dull blonde hair was shining as the light reflected against the water, he can clearly see her pale skin, 'she got paler' Alfred said, making a mental note. He listened to Alice cry, he then grabbed the side of her head, made her look at him, and closed the gap between them, softly kissing her. Alice was surprised at first, but then she began to return the kiss. 'What are you doing?' a voice inside asked. 'Lets not forget what you did..' it repeated. Alice opened her eyes and pushed Alfred away from her.

"I'm sorry I can't bring myself to….after what I let happened…I can't possibly…"she began to mumble, breaking off her sentences as she was baffled and confused. "I'm so sorry, I think that I shouldn't even be touching you right now..I mean how can I touch you?" she asked. "I'm so tainted, so corrupt…I can't.." she said as she hugged her knees against her chest. "I don't know what to do anymore" she said crying. Alfred stood up, sighed and then sat by the bathtub, he then did something he hasn't done to Alice in a long while. He reached out, held her hand, kissed the top of her head, and began to hum a lullaby.

* * *

><p>When Kiku got into Ace's room, he found three servants trying to calm the small child.<p>

"WHERE'S MOMMY!" the boy yelled.

"Please, Ace calm down, the Queen is currently with the King-"

" NO! YOU MUSTN'T LET THE KING OF DIAMONDS GET HER ALONE!" Ace finished, trying to brush off hands holding on to him. "I want to see my mommy and daddy now!" The child pleaded. As soon as Kiku closed the door, the maids let Ace go, and bowed to Kiku.

"We're so sorry for the events going on in the house right now!" all three said. Kiku bowed at them and then looked at Ace. He motioned the child to sit on the small table.

"I can take care of the rest" Kiku said. "You guys have an afternoon tea for two coming up.." Kiku said.

"Two?" one asked. "Will you be joining Lady Alice for afternoon tea?" Kiku nodded.

When the room only had Kiku and Ace, Kiku went towards the wall with the curtain and tied the curtain, revealing the magnificent view of the Suits Palace

"Please cover the window" Ace asked. Kiku turned around.

"You have such a beautiful view, why do you want to get rid of it?" he asked.

"If you like it so much then you may have this room" Ace said. Kiku looked at the child. If he was raised by China, he wouldn't be retorting back this way.

"What do you know?" Kiku asked. Ace didn't reply. Instead, Ace began to talk.

"You know Kiku…" he started. "I've been getting dreams lately…" he began. Kiku could hear the child shuffle through the papers on the desk.

"What do you see in those dreams?" Kiku asked. Ace shrugged.

"I don't know, I usually don't remember them…but I end up drawing things" he said. Kiku looked over the child, he gasp at the pictures he saw. It was pictures of Alice being taken away from her child, pictures of Alice putting distance from herself and the whole House of spade. Most importantly, how Alice was dressed up, it was her usual dress…but orange and yellow, and instead of Spades on the button, hair clips and accessories, it was diamonds.

"What are these?" Japan asked the child. Ace looked at him. "Explain these to me right now" Japan said. Ace stared at the elder man, he just stared at him, and looked at the drawings. He then shrugged his shoulders and started to draw another picture.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading. Please leave a commentreview. **


	7. Chances

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**well here's an update! sorry for it being late! Thank you to all who left a comment/review. Also! thank you for those who are following, favorited and are reading this fiction! Thank you for your support. Excuse the grammar.**

* * *

><p>Alfred sat against the wall of the Master bedroom's bathroom. He took off his regalia colored tailcoat and his dark blue blazer. Now he's just wearing his plain white dress shirt and a blue tie. In his arms was his wife, The Queen of Spades covered in a dark violet blue towel and sitting on his lap. Her head was underneath his and he could feel her hands gripping his shirt. He could feel the cold water drip down from her hair to his chest, hands or what ever her ash blonde hair was touching. Alice had left the window open, and as the wind rushed by, the cold breeze hit her, making her shiver. Alfred sighed.<p>

"I don't hate you" he began. Alice didn't respond. Alfred looked down, trying to catch her emerald green eyes. "I'm not mad-"

"Don't lie" she finally said. She stayed stationary. She didn't move, she didn't look up, but she did held onto him tighter. "I can see it, you're mad at me" she said as she let out a sob. "I'm so weak" she said. Alfred let out another sigh.

"You should really get dress Alice…you might catch a cold if you don't dry up-"

" You're using proper English" Alice said. Alfred stared down as her, he then sigh.

"Alice, sweetheart…" he began. " I don't hate you" he said, hugging her closer to him. Alice didn't respond. "The kingdom doesn't have to know, you know" he said. Alice then yanked herself off of him and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, the kingdom doesn't have to know!" she said. She looked at him. "Are you mad?" she asked. She then buried her face into his chest and clung onto him tighter. "If there's anything this Kingdom is proud of…it's the royal suit's family!" Alice said. "Our people will find out you know. THEIR people will find out what's going on too! A pregnant woman simply can't keep her stomach flat nor keep her normal size!" Alice yelled.

"c'mon what's the worst that can happen?" he asked. Alice looked at him.

"IT. WOULD. LOOK. LIKE. HIM." Alice said. "All it takes is one look my King, ONE LOOK. The citizens love you and me! They know Francis! They can tell if the person is from the Kingdom of Diamonds in a heart beat!" she said. "All it takes is one look and they can tell who the father of the child would be!" she said. Alfred looked at her.

"If the child inherits all of your traits…then it's okay, the kingdom doesn't have to know" Alfred said, reassuring his wife. "I'll treat the child as my own, I won't choose favorites between it and Ace" he said.

"You say that now, but just watch" Alice said. Alfred sighed.

"We don't have to make it public.." he said. Alice softly hit his shoulder.

" HAVE YOU NOT HEARD ME? I CAN NOT KEEP MY STOMACH FLAT NOR CAN I WEAR THE SAME CLOTHES!" Alice said. "I can't stay away from the people, you know that" Alfred sighed.

"Then what do you propose we do? I'm not considering to kill it" Alice stared at him in horror. "What? I'm not thinking about killing the baby"

"the fact that you thought about it disturbs me.." she said. Alfred sigh. He hugged Alice tightly.

"Alice, the people don't have a choice but to accept your mistake, and all you can do is try to amend it-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Alice said. She looked at Alfred. "I KNOW ALL OF THAT! In any kingdom, adultery is high crime! This child will not only live as a fact that I did commit adultery but she is living proof of my mistake and she will have to live with such an identity!" she said. Alfred sigh.

" This kingdom will treasure her the same it treasures it's past queens. They simply can't hate it because it is an offspring between the King of Diamonds and Queen of Spades-"

"They will not accept this child! I know it!" Alice said. "Spade's relationship with the Diamond hasn't been well…that is until you came along…but still!" "Listen, a child should bring joy, not misery, What's the worst they can do?" he asked. Alice looked at Alfred.

"They can force us to separate" She said. Alfred stared at her.

"What?"

"the citizens… If they don't like a court member, they can vote them out of the court… In the case of marriages, they have a say in it…they can force me to go to the Kingdom of Diamonds…They can nullify our marriage…It's all in our law…This isn't the first time it happened…" Alice said. " I'm not the first royalty to have done adultery" She said. Alfred sigh.

"What are my chances?" he asked. Alice stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

" Don't act like Francis is the only guy who you have slept with, have you forgotten about me?" he asked. Alice stared at him. She grabbed the towel around her and looked at one of the buttons of Alfred's shirt. She sighed.

"You're right… you do have a chance of being the father…" she said. "but that won't change the fact that I did have sex with him" she said. Alfred sighed and tilted her face until her eyes met his.

"You're mine" he said. He held her hand. "We're bound by a promise…There's nothing he can do to take you away from me… He may break the bond because of your actions…but you will always be mine..the moment he let you go, the moment he opted for another girl..was the moment he lost you. I'm yours, you're mine. Alice please, you shouldn't let probability kill you. Alice, baby, listen to me, I don't care if Francis is the father, I will love this child no matter what.." Alice hugged Alfred close to her. Alfred tilted her head up, trying to close the gap between him and Alice, but Alice pushed herself away. Alfred looked at her in a startled fashion.

"I can't…" Alice began. She leans forward until her head leaned on his chest. " I don't want to kiss you knowing that I have committed something against you.." she said. Alfred hugged her closed and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>yeahp. concerns? PM me or leave a commentreview!**

**I would like to have some feed back from you readers as I have not decided on who the father will be. (Yes, my USUK fan friend glared at me for admitting that it would be really dramatic for France to be the father). I do have an ending in mind, but with the current events, it may change. So please give me some feedback and your opinion on who the father should be.**

**thank you!**


	8. Unanswered

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN APH.**

**I'll give you guys two chapters, I feel bad for updating late. Thank you to those who are reading, following, favorite(d) the story. Also thank you to those who leave comments/reviews. My grammar is slowly getting better, so please excuse it.**

* * *

><p>Alfred sat on the edge of the bed. His back was turned to his wife. Alfred had undone his blue tie and undid the buttons of his blouse. He leaned forward, staring at the walls. He sighed when he heard his wife struggling with something. He turned around, and much to his surprise, Alice was standing in front of the mirror, her face red from trying to button up a shirt. Alfred smiled and walked to her. From behind, he hugged her, she gasped and her face reddened. He smiled softly, kissing her neck and grabbed the button she was trying to close.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked. Alice blushed and looked away. Alfred then looked at the button he tried to help Alice with. It just wouldn't close. "Uhm…" he began. "Your boobs grew?" Alice sank back into his torso and grunted.

"I can see that" she said.

"Man, you really are sensitive when you're pregnant" Alfred said, taking the shirt off of her. Alfred couldn't help but stare. Alice covered her chest and looked at him.

"What?" she asked. Alfred smiled, he hugged Alice, an arm going around her and his other hand rubbing her bare stomach. He smiled as he buried his face into her hair and smelled her strawberry shampoo.

"I think it's about time we bust out those clothes you wore when you were pregnant with Ace" Alfred began. He ripped himself off his wife who shivered from the sudden emptiness. Alfred took his shirt off and put it over her. "I know it's soaked but heck, wait here until I come back, I'll just get those clothes from the other room" he said. Alice nodded. She stared at the door as it closed. She looked at the ground.

"How can you touch me?" she asked silently. Alice sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her herself.

* * *

><p>Alice opened her eyes when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Alfred entering, carrying atleast ten boxes. 'I fell asleep?' she asked her self in thought. She then stood up and got some boxes from Alfred.<p>

"Babe, you don't need to" he said. Alice sighed and still got some boxes. Alfred left one box on the bed. Alice looked at it.

"Hey..Al.." she said trying to get his attention, The king looked back, "yeah?" he asked. Alice pointed at the box on the bed. "What is this?" she asked. Alfred smiled and walked over to Alice.

"Nothing, Just something I found. Anyway, I bumped into Kiku while I was looking for your clothes, you should get dress, he'll join you for afternoon tea". Alice hugged her husband's arm. "What about you Al?" she asked.

"Kiku told me that Ludwig wants to talk to me" he said. "I have to head over to the Suit's Palace" he said. Alice sighed and nodded.

Kiku sat on the chair in the garden. The Spade's garden falls into the queen's command, and Kiku could tell that Alice did not miss a day to care for the flowers. The beautiful blue hydrangeas were in full bloom, some of the bell flowers were blooming, but what Kiku found the most interesting was Alice's choice on the white flowers. There were white bleeding hearts, carnations, and not to forget one of Alice's pride, an ash mauve rose. Kiku smiled, he then quickly turned around when he heard the front gate to the garden squeak.

"I'll have to put oil on that later" Alice muttered as he closed the gate slowly. She looked back and saw Kiku. "good afternoon Kiku" she said. Kiku nodded and took note of the dress Alice wore. It was a sleeveless dress, the top was like an office blazer without sleeves, while the bottom was a long white skirt that covered Alice's knees. He took note on how tight the clothe was around Alice's mid section. Kiku sighed. Alice sit herself down across from him. She winced slightly as the tightness of where her stomach was got her attention.

"You don't have to hide it around me Alice" Kiku said as he stood up. He then walked to Alice, made her get up and undid the tie on the back of her top. As soon as the tie was loosened, Alice let out a huge breath.

"I'm guessing Al told you huh?" she asked standing. Kiku tied the ribbon again, this time not too tight for the pregnant queen. He motioned Alice to sit down, which she did reluctantly did and he poured tea for her. "Kiku" Alice said as she motioned him to sit down. Kiku apologized and sat down across from Alice. Alice took a sip of her tea, 'rose tea' she said quietly 'I'll have to lessen my intake of tea for the child's safety' Alice noted. She put the tea cup down onto a saucer and looked across Kiku.

"I didn't mean to take long, I was having difficulties with putting on some of my clothes.."

"It's useless to hide it you know" Kiku said as he put the tea cup down. " Your pretty small, it's easy to tell if your pregnant or not-"

"I managed to keep it a secret for five weeks didn't I?" Alice interrupted. Kiku looked at her. Kiku took on a note that the Queen of Spades was distracted, she was looking at the white bleeding hearts. "I mean the issue is if the baby is Francis' then I'll have to come up with some sort of excuse-"

"You know Adultery is high crime in all four kingdoms" Kiku said, holding Alice's hand. "And you know that genders have no affect on the punishment." he said. Alice looked at him.

"I'm very much aware of that" she said. "I was raised on those basis" she said. Kiku then looked at her.

"Then why did you do such an act with him?" he asked. Alice stared at Kiku.

"It's not like I'm the only one who committed Adultery in this kingdom and you know that. I know many of the officials are committing it right now, but I keep quiet about it." she said before she took another sip of tea.

"In their cases we have no proof" Kiku said. He then looked at her stomach. " You on the other hand have proof"

"Not if the child inherits all of my traits…or if the child really is Alfred's" she said looking across the room. Kiku looked at her. Alice's eyes were glossy. He sighed and held her hand.

"I'm not here to reprimand you for doing what you did" he said. "I'm here as a friend who's concerned for a friend" he said. "If the child is Francis' you're people will not be happy. They will, most likely make you abdicate the position and look for another Queen of Spades. Preferably who the King sees as potential wife in your kingdom" He looked at Alice. Tears streamed down her face.

"You think I didn't think about that for the past five weeks?" she asked through sobs. "Did you think that I ignored the possibilities?" she asked. "I know that I will be force to abdicate, I know that I'll have to leave my first born. I KNOW THAT I WILL SCAR MY FAMILY." she said. "and I know that my child and I wouldn't be wanted anywhere" she said. "A tainted person like me will not accept to be in the pure places of Clubs and Hearts, the Spades and Diamonds will reject me!" she said. "You think that I didn't think any of that Kiku!" she asked. Kiku looked at her and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Even if I offered you to stay in our palace?" he asked.

"I don't think I can bare being close to the Spade's Palace after this incident." she said. "It'll be heart breaking for me to see Alfred marry another" she said. Kiku raised a brow.

"What makes you think that Alfred has found someone else already?" he asked.

"Never mind about that" Alice said as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"What about the child? " Kiku asked. Alice looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know it's a horrible act..but.."

"I'm keeping it" she said. "Whether it's Francis' or Alfred's I'm keeping it." she said. Kiku then looked at her. "Here's the most important question" Kiku began. "I'm willing to defend you if a trial does come up with this" he said. Alice looked up.

"Ask away" she said.

"I know that you are over France" he said. "But I do know that you have a special place for him in your heart" he said. He then looked at Alice. " Did he rape you or was the sex consensual?" he asked. Alice eye's widened. She looked at Kiku, unable to respond.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to leave it at that cliffy. The next couple of chapter will tell you why Alice couldn't respond...okay not tell you directly, but give tiny hints of why she can't really answer the question. Please give me some feed back for this fic. concerns? PM me. and please leave comments reviews. As I said before, The child's father is still undecided. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. The Queen's last request

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**Sorry for the lag on this series. I've been busy (summer= my friends dragging me everywhere even though I don't want to go). Thanks for the reviews and hopefully this chapter can give you guys a hint about Alice's reasons on not answering Kiku... if it confuses you more then pm me and I'll gladly explain it to you guys! Thank you for giving this time to read. **

* * *

><p>" <em>Alice.." The dying Queen of Diamonds whispered. Alice leaned forward to the bed. She held onto the dying Queen's hand.<em>

"_What is it Queen?" she asked softly. The Queen of Diamonds frowned. _

"_Child, you know you can drop the honorifics…" the Queen started. " You are like Family to me" she said. Alice then held the Queen's hand with both of her hand. _

"_I'm sorry.." she said. The Queen took her hand away from Alice, she then moved it to caress Alice's face. _

" _No, I'm sorry" she began. " I dragged you out of the House of Spades.." she said. Alice looked at her in shock. "I knew you were hiding from the court ever since your engagement with Francis was nullified" she said. _

"_No!" Alice said in a hush yell. " That's not it! I was too insecure to see him!" she stated. The Queen of Diamonds smiled. "Alice, my sweet daughter" she said. " Will you smile for me like you used to before you and Francis got engaged?" she asked. Alice looked at the Queen. _

"_I don't think I can…. Right now…"Alice said as she clutched the fabric over her heart. "I don't think I will be able to for a while…" she admitted. The Queen of Diamonds smiled at her. _

"_That's understandable…." she said. "Before I leave…." The Queen of Diamonds said. At this group of words, the people around her began to crowd in. _

"_Your Majesty!"_

" _Darling!" _

" _Mere!" _

_The Queen of Diamonds raised her other hand, signaling the others to stay calm. "Have I not asked to speak only to Alice?" she asked. The crowd calmed down. "Francis" she said. "Come here and stand behind Alice" Francis did just that. He placed his hand on Alice's shoulders. Alice looked up at him and smiled. _

"_My dearest children.." the Queen began. You are the witnesses of my Testimonies.." she said. Alice and Francis nodded. _

"_If my dear child does not find someone suitable to be Queen of Diamonds.. Then I proclaim that the role of the Queen of Diamonds shall be passed onto Lili Constantin, the role of the King of Diamonds will lie onto Francis Bennefoy, the role of the Knave will fall into Vash Zwingli." _

"_You may leave now all of you.." she said. Alice then stood up, but the Queen held onto her hand. "But you, I must speak with you alone" she said. Alice looked at the retreating crowd, she then sat back down. She held the Queen's hand again. "What is it Aunty?" she asked. The Queen smiled at her. _

" _Alice, Please, if there is anything I want you to do, I want you to move on, look for someone who is better than Francis, one who will love even through the toughest times…" she said. "Francis isn't the only fish in that sea out there, I know one's heart is like a vast ocean, shallow, but also deep, for me as a final wish, please look for the one who will fill in the void our actions made…someone who will fill it and do more.." she said. _

"_Yes Aunty, I'll find a man who will love me, love me more than Francis could." she said. 'though I doubt I could ever find another' she thought. The Queen smiled. _

"_First love is hard to move on from, I have one last request…" she said, Alice looked at the dying Queen._

"_What is it?" she asked. _

"_I know Francis isn't really leveled headed…and he does have his father's flirtatiousness, and he really can't control his sexual actions….." she said. "Please protect him from any harm…" she said. "Please keep him safe" she said. Alice nodded._

* * *

><p>Alice woke up from her little nap. Afternoon Tea with Kiku proved to be stressing for Alice, she ended fainting on the way back to escorting the Queen of Hearts.<p>

"Good evening" Alfred said as he entered the room. Alice sat up.

"Where am I" she asked, scratching her head.

"Our room, where else?" Alfred asked as he put his coat on the coat hanger. The then took off his vest and loosened his blue tie, and undid the first three buttons of his shirt. He then sat at the edge of the bed and began unbuttoning his the cuffs. Alice out of habit, pulled off the blanket and kneeled behind Alfred. She wrapped her arms around him and she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. "How was work?" she asked. Alfred laughed at the sound waves tickled his neck.

"You know, same thing, except this time it was Ivan and Gilbert arguing this time." he said. Alfred then loosened Alice's arms around him. He then pulled her to sit on his lap.

"enough about the court." he said. He then kissed Alice's forehead.

"How was your day?" he asked. "Kiku said you fainted during afternoon tea, I would've rushed here if the court let me." he said. Alice nodded and let herself relax. Alfred then delicately wrapped his hands around Alice's waist.

" You have to be careful…" Alfred said. " Remember the last time you got pregnant with Ace? He asked. Alice nodded. "do you remember how weak you were?" he asked.

"I could barely walk in the five months" Alice said as she chuckled. "God, it was horrible, I was bed ridden for nearly five months!" she said. Alfred nodded.

"Please be more careful this time" Alfred said. He then began to draw circles on Alice's stomach with his finger. "I want to keep this child" he said. Alice hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

"Even if it may not be yours?" she asked.

"Even if the child is not mine, I want to keep it" he said. "That's why I want you to be more careful this time, okay? You're very frail at pregnancy, for some odd reason, your health declines, you get thinner rather then gaining weight… I want you to be careful…" he said. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be careful" she said. Alfred then laid her down on the bed and kissed her. Alice couldn't help but kiss back, when she felt Alfred's tongue on her bottom lip, she pulled away. Alfred sighed and sat up.

"It's okay" he said. "I understand" he said. Alice furrowed her eyebrows, and reached up to caress Alfred's face.

"I'm sorry" she said. Alfred hugged her and then laid down next to her. "I'm tired...and I'm sleepy…" he said. Alice smiled and hugged herself close to Alfred.

"When are you ever not tired?" she asked. "You talk like your child" she said. As soon as she said this, The door opened and they saw a stray lock of ash blonde hair. He stranger then climbed onto their bed and wedged himself between Alice and Alfred.

"I had a bad dream" Ace said as he clung on to Alice. Alice then hugged Ace.

" It's okay" she said. "It was only a dream." she assured. Alfred then smiled and then hugged Ace and Alice.

"Mama.." Ace began.

"hm?"

"Can I tell you about my dream?" he asked.

"Sure honey, if it makes you feel better." she said. Ace shook his head and steered clear about talking about his dream.

" Your tum tum is getting bigger" he stated. Alice nodded. "does that carry someone for me?" he asked. Alice looked at her child.

"Well…right now I have your sibling in my tum tum" she said.

"why?"

" well…when your very small, you can't really move around and get your own food, so they stay in Mom's tum tum to get some food until they are all ready" she said.

" You're not going to leave when you give birth right mommy?" Ace asked. Alice froze. As soon as Ace asked this, Alfred looked at Alice with concern. His azure eyes glistened in the dark. Alice looked at Alfred then at Ace. Alfred began to rub Alice's back, trying to calm the frail Queen.

"no, of course not….": Alice said softly.

"okay" Ace said. "Tell me a story mama" he said. Alice then felt herself snake her arms through the back of her child and clutched onto Alfred's loosened dress shirt. Alfred did not miss the notion, he then nodded and hugged Ace closer to him.

"Once a upon a time…"Alice began.

* * *

><p>Alice leaned on one arm, her hand was supporting her head and she placed her free hand to caress her son's face. She then saw Alfred's profile move. He mirrored her, leaning on one arm, his head rested on the leaning arm. He reached across and caressed Alice's face.<p>

"What are you thinking of?" Alfred asked. Alice looked at him. Her green eyes were shining, the moonlight showed tear stains on Alice's face. Alfred sighed.

"I think I'm going to visit them" Alice said.

"Visit who?" he asked.

"My siblings…" she said. Alfred's eyes widened. "They should know" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirkland family reunion. :D <strong>

**Please leave a comment/review. **


	10. Misunderstandings

**disclaimer:APH does not belong to me**

**Pardon the grammar, and I hope you guys enjoy this rather long chapter. I'm sorry for the grammar and please leave a comment/ review. Scotland and Ireland may be OOC in this (I imagine them to be a lot more harsh that Wales and Northern Ireland)**

* * *

><p>Alice's siblings lived in the forest parts of the Kingdom of Spades. True, they were suppose to take over the throne, but they really didn't want to. That left Alice and Peter to fill in the needed positions for the court. Alice sighed as the Royal Coach was greeted by many citizens. It has been five weeks and well, the Kingdom of Spades has not seen their Queen and they have far missed her. Alice's little window was open and she waved as the people waved at her. Her King, Alfred was back in the Suit's Palace. Suddenly the Coach stopped. Alice slammed into her seat.<p>

"I'm sorry my lady," the driver said. "But it seems your brothers are here to personally get you in the Family Coach." Alice sighed and peeked out the little window, and there it was. Scotland on the driver's seat, with their four Yorkshire Coach Horses. Alice got out of the coach, at the same time, Skye (Scotland) got down and greeted his sister with a hug.

"What's up?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her to the coach. "You usually don't contact us unless you have a problem…"Scotland stopped when he felt two heart beats on the same exact spot. He looked at Alice. "Maybe I'll wait until we get home" he said. Alice nodded. Skye then opened up the carriage and helped his sister in the coach.

* * *

><p>William was cutting some of the vegetables for the little meal they were having. He then stopped when he felt three heartbeats approaching the house. He turned around and looked at Conner.<p>

"Hey Conner…" he began. Conner turned to him.

"hm?"

"Do you feel that?" William asked. Conner looked at the door and then nodded.

"Yeah…there's an extra life here…it is only Alice that's visiting right?" As soon as the door opened, Skye and Alice stepped in. Alice put her hood down and looked around. She smiled to herself.

"I miss this place" she said.

"Well it's your home too, you can visit" Conner said as he got Alice's coat from her. Alice thanked him and hugged him. They sat on the dinner table and talked. Finally William asked Alice something.

"are you pregnant?" he asked. Scotland and Conner stopped laughing as they looked at their sister. Alice looked at her brothers. She began to draw little circles on her stomach with her index finger. She nodded. Skye, William and Conner smiled.

"As much as I don't want to think about what you and that brat do, I'm happy for you" Skye said. This broke Alice. Her smile was then broken into a frown, and sooner her hands met her face as she began crying. William looked at Skye and then embraced his sister.

"A child is suppose to bring happiness" William began. "Is there any reason why this would bring you a basketful of unhappiness and misery?" he asked. Alice looked up.

"THIS CHILD MIGHT NOT EVEN BE HIS!" she yelled. William, Skye and Conner looked at each other.

"wait" Conner started

"what?" William asked

"EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO ME RIGHT NOW" Skye exclaimed. Suddenly Ireland ran into the house and saw Alice.

"I was outside gathering berries….. and then I heard Alice crying..." she said. She then dropped the basket on the floor and rushed to Alice. "geez guys! Bugger off and let her have some space" she said. She then grabbed Alice's hands. "Is it true?" she asked. Alice looked at her, she is being such a child now. Irene sighed. "Is it true that you're pregnant and the child could be Francis?" Irene asked.

"WHAT IN THE-" Skye stopped himself before he could break the wall of the house. Conner then turned to Irene.

"How do you know this sister?" he asked.

"A fae told me" she said. She then hugged Alice. "Mind telling us the story?" she asked. Alice nodded and her siblings arranged themselves in front of their sobbing sister.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked around the Suit's Palace. Yao followed him around, with Ace in his arms.<p>

"Alfred" Yao said as he tried to get the King's attention. When that failed, he reached out and tugged on the King's coat. "Alfred" Yao said. He tried his best to not wake up the young Ace of Spades. Alfred finally turned around and gave his undivided attention to Yao.

"hm?" he asked. Yao sighed.

" The citizens are getting worried" Yao said. " they miss their Queen" Yao said. "How long are going to hide the fact the Alice is pregnant?" he asked. Alfred frowned. That has been in his mind for the pass few days.

"We'll have to talk about it when she comes back from her relatives" he said. Yao then sighed. " Why did this have to happen?" he asked. "It's too scandalous! The royal bloodline will be highly affected!" Yao said.

"You do realize that if the child is not yours…." China began. Alfred looked at him and nodded. "I'll have to abdicate the throne with her" he said. Yao nearly dropped the young child.

"How are you going to just-" he paused began rocking back and forth when he felt the young boy squirm. "You just can't abdicate! Alice will have to do that!" he said.

"What about France?" he asked. Yao stopped his little tirade and looked at Alfred.

"…. This is not fair for the Queen" Yao began. Alfred looked at him.

" Yao, before we jump into any conclusions about abdications and all of that, we're missing one important thing" Alfred began. Yao looked at him. "When there's a problem there's two sides" he continued. " the main question here is 'who should be abdicated'" He then turned around and began walking, Yao followed.

"I'm not following you quite well" Yao said as he followed the King of Spades to the meeting room. Alfred stopped before the huge granite double doors and turned to Yao.

"The most important question for Alice right now is…was it rape…." Alfred paused as he tried to say the other options. "or was it consensus?" Alfred said as he opened the door. Yao's eyes widened. 'Why didn't I thought of that?' Yao thought. 'If it was rape..then The King of Diamonds will be tried…' Yao then remembered something.

"_Please keep him safe" _Yao remembered that those were the last words of the Queen of Diamonds to Alice when she was merely a princess.

* * *

><p>Alfred loosened his tie as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He sighed as he remembered the days meeting. He was forced to sit next Francis Bennefoy. Much to his dismay, the King of Diamonds seemed to not even know of Alice's condition… or his possible involvement for the trouble Alice is in.<p>

"She doesn't need this stress" he said to himself as he listed things out for his wife.

"I don't need what stress?" someone asked. When Alfred lifted his head up, he saw Alice. She was hanging her blue hood. Alfred smiled and then hugged her from behind, being careful to not hug her too tight. Alice chuckled and leaned back into Alfred

"how was the meeting?" she asked.

"boring and tiring"

"boring?"

"You weren't there to mess with"

"tired?"

" I've been thinking too much" he said. "and I didn't know that taking care of a four year old will be a hassle." he said. Alice laughed.

"How was the visit to your siblings?" he asked.

" It was quite fun really" she said as she walked away from him to go into the bathroom. Alfred followed her but stopped at the door. He watched as Alice turned the faucet on. Alice smiled at him and shooed him away.

Alfred laid down on the bed, his arms were spread out and he looked at ceiling. He listened to the drops of water hitting the floor of the bathroom. He closed his eyes and reflected on what happened today.

* * *

><p>Kiku approached Alfred after the meeting. "Alfred-san" Kiku began. Alfred turned around. Kiku hesitated to ask, but he asked anyway. " have you asked about Alice and France's relation about the child? You know if it was all in consensus?" he asked. Alfred faltered a bit as Kiku asked the question.<p>

"I haven't asked her" Alfred said. "She's been stressed out and well I don't want her to over think too much" he said. Kiku nodded and walked away when the Knave of Hearts was approaching them.

* * *

><p>Alfred got out of his trance when he felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. He looked to his left and found Alice sitting on the edge, wearing her semi long sleeve night gown. She was drying her hair with a white towel, of course the insignia of the kingdom on the bottom. Alfred sighed. He then turned to his left, wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and looked up at her. Alice looked down, she smiled at her husband. Alfred mustered up the courage to smile at her. If she only knew the questions that were brewing in his mind.<p>

"Hey" he said as he hugged Alice closer to him.

"hm?" Alice replied as she kept drying her hair.

"I have one question for you" he said. Alice looked down at him. "And you have to answer it" he said. Alice looked up, thought about it and nodded. Alfred sighed. "okay well..you know that whole ordeal of the child's paternity?" he asked. Alice nodded. "Well I was thinking about it and one questioned kept bugging me" he said. Alice stopped drying her hair for a moment, and then she resumed. 'I don't like where this is going' Alice said to herself.

"Is this child a product of rape…or was it all consensus between you two?" he asked. He waited for Alice's reply. Alice dropped her hands to her side and looked down at her husband. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it. Alfred looked at her.

" Please answer" he said. Alice then looked at the walls of the room.

"I can't answer that" she said. Alfred sat up in shock.

" what do you mean by you can't answer?" he asked.

"It means what it means Alfred" Alice said as she picked up the wet towel from the floor.

" It's a simple question Ali!" Alfred exclaimed. "Was it rape or not?" he asked.

"I'm telling that I can't answer that!" she exclaimed. Alfred looked at her. Alice in return, looked at away.

"It was consensus wasn't it?" he asked. Alice then looked down, she gripped her night gown and bit the bottom of her lip. "It was wasn't it?" Alfred asked. Alice looked away again, this time she stood up and turned her back at Alfred.

"All I can tell you is yes, something did happen between me and Francis but at the same I assure you-" before Alice could finish she stopped herself. Alfred stood up, grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. He then grabbed her the shoulders.

" then you mean that is was pure Adultery?" he asked. Alice looked at Alfred, her eyebrows furrowed together and she clasped her hands together.

"I-I-I" Alice stuttered. She doesn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. "I.." before she could finish, she felt Alfred let her shoulders go. He covered his mouth with his left hand and he closed his eyes. Alice looked at her husband. Her left hand reached out to him, she gave him a broken smile. She was trembling, her right hand went to caress her stomach.

"Alfred.." she began. At the slightest touch, Alfred winced and walked back. He looked at her. He looked at her broken smile, her cowering stature, her worried expression.

"So you gave in to him?" he asked. Alice looked at him.

" Alfred I tried-"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW DOES IT?" he asked her. Alice walked a couple of steps back. Her hands were on her abdomen.

" I TRIED" she yelled back. God, how both of them felt guilty for yelling. "I TRIED. I SWEAR TO YOU I TRIED TO BE FAITHFUL, I TRIED TO GET AWAY-"

"Then why did you let him get you?" he asked. "then why did you let yourself be taken by him? THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE IN TO HIS SEXUAL MINISTRATIONS?" he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Alice said. "Alfred, darling please listen, I-"

" HOW COULD I LISTEN TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Alfred asked. " YOU JUST LIED TO ME" he said. He was distancing himself from Alice, making sure that he would not harm her physically. "I can't believe you-" he was cut by Alice.

"oh you can't believe me?" she asked. " let's think about you too!" she said. Alfred looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Natalya." Alice said. She could feel herself break. She felt her tear drops rolling down her cheeks. She watched as Alfred froze and tensed up at the mentioned name. "how dare you chide me about giving in to pleasures!" she asked. "when you were with Natalya every time we argued! YOU WOULD LEAVE ME AND TALK TO HER!" she said. "dammit Alfred!" she yelled. " not only that, but do you know what I had to deal with!" she asked. "I had to deal with Ivan constantly asking me about your relations to her! He thought that you were going to be married into the Kingdom of Clubs!" she said. "not only that! Those moments between you and Natalya were during our engagement!" she yelled. Alice cried as she felt the feelings of insecurity and pain again, the feelings she repressed the whole time.

" what happened between me and Natalya was pure misunderstanding!" Alfred defended. "it's not like I cheated on you before, during, and after our vows!" he said. Alice flinched.

" THEN SURELY THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Alice explained. She began to feel dizzy, her consciousness was slipping. Her breathes were shallow and uneven.

"how could this be a misunderstanding when things are quite clear between us?" Alfred asked.

"you just admitted to me that you gave into Francis' sexual ministrations!" he said. "I see that as a confession Alice!" he said. "A confession of adultery!" Alice looked at him. Alfred shot a glare at her. Alfred winced inside as he saw his damaged queen. Her breathing was uneven, she seemed paler, and Good Lord, the tears stains on her face was not fitting for her beauty.

"I can't believe you" Alice began.

"no" Alfred interrupted. " I can't believe _you_" he said. Alice was about to retort, but then she cut of when they heard a noise down the hall. The angry couple stopped arguing for a second as they tried to familiarize the sound. Crying. A little child was crying.

"Ace" Alice said as she began her way to the door. Alfred grabbed her wrist and then let it go.

"no" he said. His tone was harsh, demanding, and cold. Alice flinched. "You're staying here and that's a command" he said as he left the room. As Alice watch Alfred walk out of the door, she fell to her knees, then she sank to a sitting position. Both of her hands covered her mouth, her sobbing made her shudder.

'what just happened?' Alice asked herself in thought. 'What in the bleeding hell just happened?' she asked. 'I can't believe this…' she thought. Suddenly, everything went blank. Alice's thoughts and emotions stopped as she fell limply on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a pain to type. I mean... It's Alice and Alfred arguing..and ;A;. <strong>

**Please leave a comment/review. **


End file.
